This invention relates to a computer system for the image synthesis of a transverse body section with image elements which are successively penetrated by the rays in the image plane in various directions, and detected by an arrangement of several detectors in general and more particularly to an improved computer system of this nature.
A computer system for image synthesis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,398. Producing tomographic X-ray pictures by digital computing methods requires extensive computation. The computations include filtering the sequence of input signals from the individual exposures, computation of the correlated image element addresses, and adding both the image information and image corrections. More than five minutes are needed by a conventional small computer to produce a tomograph picture of, say, 160.times.160 image elements.